wronglyclassicytplinesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda CD-i: Revisited
Zelda CD-i: Revisited (formally and alternatively known as CD-i Revisited) is a YTP video made by Jimmy Davis, December 9, 2015, (edit). Plot This is a stub. Go to edit icon on "Plot" and edit it. Transcript :Gwonam: It is written: "You should do an entire YTP of the CD-I cutscenes. They end up being fresh and funny when you use them." (;)) :Morshu: You want it? It's yours, my friend. :Gwonam: Your Majesty, the Minions have seized the island of Koridai. :Michael Rosen: Quick! Get out! Get out of here! :Jack Black: Oh man! :Peter Parker: [screaming] :Michael Rosen: This is horrible! :Gwonam: It is written: "Only King Harkinian can defeat the Minions." :King Harkinian: Hmm... I'm too busy to help. :Gwonam: What? :King Harkinian: I'm going to Gamelon for dinner and my ship sails in five minutes. You'll have to send Link. [King Harkinian leaves the castle and Gwonam flies on his carpet to Link.] :Gwonam: Link, the Minions have seized the island of Koridai. It is written: "Only you, Link, can defeat the Minions." :Link: Great! I'll grab my sword! :Gwonam: There is no time. Your stuff is enough. [Soon, Gwonam and Link fly away on the magic carpet.] :Gwonam: Squadala! We're off! Look, Link! :Link: Wow! What are those? :Gwonam: These are the evil Minions. You must kill each. :Link: I guess I'd better get my stuff! :Gwonam: Here is your stuff! :Link: Thanks! :Gwonam: Now you can kill the Minions that have seized the island of Koridai. :Link: Oh boy! [Link throws the stuff at the minions and they just stand still and look around.] :Link: I won! :Gwonam: Ohhhh. :Link: How about a kiss? :Gwonam: No! :Link: Shoot! :Voice: You lose! arrow button clicks on "New Poop" :Link: Gee, it sure is boring around here. :King Harkinian: Yep? [drinking] :Link: I just wonder what Ganon's up to. :Ganon: You must die! Trailer continues playing :Gwonam: There is no spoon. See? [A spoon hits on him and he screams.] :Link: Cool! How about a kiss? For two bucks. :Zelda: You've got to be kidding. :Link: Hey, you gotta flash Steve Carell? [ProJared flashes Steve Carell.] :Steve Carell: NOOOOOOO!!! :Link: You can make me do "The Duck Walk!" Duck Song starts playing :Link: [screaming] :Ganon: Your face is die! :Link: Oh great! I suck! Hey, let's go find Morshu! :Morshu: Lamb Chop, Laxatives, Bob, Little Richard? You want it? :Link: Of course. :Morshu: Sorry, Link. It's all mine and you can't have it. [Having a troll face.] [Link frowns.] :Morshu: Mmmm. All right, Link. You can have my laxatives. :Link: Great! I can't wait to take a dump! [He walks out.] :Morshu: Mmmm. [A disc puts on the CD player.] Frutti starts playing :Morshu: Mmmm. Mmmm. Du-bop-bop-du-bop! Du-bop-bop-du-bop! Mmmm. :Hamsha: Help! Ganon froze the fountain! It Go instrumental starts playing :Ganon: Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. Or else you will die! :Anutu: Biggest caught I ever crab! Hehe! :Link: It's Goku! :Nappa: What? :Mario Head: [singing Trololo] :Anutu: Keep going, boy. You're doing real well. Hehe. :Mario Head: [continues singing] Made you look, made you look. [laughing] [The fish lady chops a fish with a knife while SpongeBob and Patrick are screaming.] :Aypo: I am the reader! Fear with the Reaper starts playing :Aypo: Hmm. Typo. is changed to "Reader" :Aypo: Thank you! B Ur Lovr starts playing :Alora: Sexy things, oh yeah. [SpongeBob and Patrick are screaming.] :Link: Course not. :Horgum: Keep this light. Little Yellow Light. :Link: Thanks! :Horgum: Hehehe. Whoa! :Gwonam: Look, what has never happened? Beat starts playing :Ganon: In the darkest nightmare hour. :Gwonam: Look! :Ganon: When not moon nor sun has risen. :Link: Golly! :Ganon: I take Zelda in my power. :King Harkinian: Woah! :Ganon: I shall keep her in my prison. :Zelda: You've got to be kidding. :Crone: I may be old, but I still love Trix. :Announcer: Trix are for kids. :Crone: [screaming] :Sid Phillips: Busted! [Crone is arrested by the policeman in a coach which goes to jail.] starts playing :Daddy Derek: Ignorant of the law is not an ascuse! :Suprena: You must conquer Conker's Bad Fur Day. :Link: Oh shoot! It's rated M. I'm just a boy. I can only play EC-rated games. I just click the A button, and flash! [wrong screen appears.] :Lex Luthor: Wrong! :Link: I just won! Cool! Huh? :Suprena: Begone. [disappears] :Link: I guess I'd better get going. :Gwonam: Look! [playing his guitar] in the Drive Thru starts playing :JonTron: Ten outta ten! :Voice: You lose Soos! [Soos explodes his head.] :Strong Bad: Your head a splode! :Ganon: You must join me, Link. And I will make you a pizza. :Link: No way, Ganon! :Ganon: You dare say no to me?! I must burn you. [burns fire on Link] :Link: Wait! How about a kiss? :Ganon: Ah... Chocolate! [eats a piece of chocolate] :Link: In fact, you can have every kiss. :Ganon: Ah... [eating chocolate] Ah... Oooohhhhhh! Not... Ah... [locked in a toilet] No! I have diarrhea! :King Harkinian: [laughing] :Ganon: You must not laugh at me! It burns! [Ganon was flushed in a toilet.] [Link uses a cong to rouse Zelda.] :Zelda: Ah... :Link: I just saved you from Ganon! :Zelda: Why'd you do that? :Link: How about a kiss? Hey, Zelda! Wake up! I just wanna kiss! [Gwonam rides in a carpet with them.] :Gwonam: Look! The birds are dying in prison. Isn't it awful? :Link: Of course not. :Gwonam: You, Link, are the face of evil. :Link: I guess that's worth a kiss, huh? [Alora kisses Link.] :King Harkinian: I'm under attack by the evil forces of Duke Nukem. :Duke Nukem: Hey, bug eyes. :King Harkinian: Oah! [Duke Nukem shoots King Harkinian.] :Zelda: Father! :Impa: Oh my! It looks like your father has been killed! :Link: Oh boy! That old king sucked! :JonTron: Oh, that's just wonderful! And what exactly am I supposed to worship now? :Link: Hey, now if that old king's dead, we can make out whenever you want to. :Impa: Oh my! You're so dumb sexy, my dear. :Link: Thanks! :Zelda: Impa? Link? Impa, were you going to kiss Link? :Impa: Oh! :Link: Hey, it's Ganon! :Zelda: This is not. :Ganon: Ah... [eats Zelda] Ah... :Link: Gee, thanks! :Ganon: You're welcome, Link! [disappears] :Link: Wow! How about that kiss? :Impa: Oh, alright, dear. :Link: Mmmm. :Impa: Mmmm. :Zelda: Wake up, Impa! My father is going to Gamelon. :King Harkinian: I'm going to Gamelon and I'm going to take you to protect me. :Impa: Alright, dear. I'll get the Triforce of Wisdom. :King Harkinian: I wonder what's for dinner? :Zelda: Hehe. Nothing, Father! :King Harkinian: Oah! You Are starts playing :Impa: Mmmm. Maybe someday, my dear. :Link: I'm so hungry, I could eat an octagon! :Jack Black: Oh no! [He runs to the castle and sees Link eating an octagon] Oh man! This is embarrassing! :Gibdo: For the dead shall rise! :Nemo: That's a jellyfish! starts playing :Nemo: Jellyfish! [Hungry Girl cracks an egg over a frying pan a few times.] :Hungry Girl: Here! [She hands Zelda a Flute.] a Duck starts playing :Zelda: Thanks! [giggles] :Grimbo: Aren't you a mite puny to go up against Ganon? [He punches Phineas' nose.] :Phineas: [laughing] [Zelda slashes Hectan with her sword.] :Hectan: You've killed me!... [Hectan melts into a puddle, leaving behind a Life Heart.] :Zelda: I did not! :Ganon: No! Not Hectan! Who did this? :Zelda: Link did! :Link: Hey! What's up? :Ganon: Link, you dare kill Hectan?! You must die! [Ganon kills Link.] :King Harkinian: Hmm... :King Harkinian & Zelda: I wonder what's for dinner? You Are continues playing :Impa: Mmmm. Oh, well. Luigi is much sexier anyway. :Chorus: Wait! He isn't dead! :Link: [burps] [Audience laughing.] :Link: Excuse me! :King Harkinian & Zelda: [laughing] [Full House end credits] credits :Ganon: Join me, Link. :Link: No way, Ganon! :Ganon: Join me, or else I will make you watch ''Milk Money''! :Link: Shoot! I guess I'd better join you. Trivia *Words mistaken in this poop pronounced are "you're", "horse snot" and "low". *The Lotzza Motzza pizza from Movie Night with the Princess appears in this poop. Category:Jimmy Davis Category:Sentence Mixing YTPs Category:YTP videos starts at Gwonam with his carpet Category:Link YTP videos Category:CD-i YTPs without Ganon's minions that are from Link: The Faces of Evil Category:YTPs Zelda CD-i Category:YTPs with Hotel Mario on the Zelda CD-i YTPs Category:YTPs with I.M. Meen on the Zelda CD-i YTPs Category:YTP videos starts at comment(s) Category:YTP videos starts at Morshu Category:YTPs Category:CD-i YTPs